


Constriction

by Verai



Series: A Corrupting Touch [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Reader-Insert, Shibari, Spanking, Touch-Starved, dishonorable Arthur, gender neutral reader, inappropriate location for sex, non-con turns into dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You decide one night to run away, but nothing will save you from a man who knows how to handle a rope. Now, not only your body but your state of mind seems to be a bit… tied up.





	Constriction

**Author's Note:**

> I think Arthur came out a bit softer than the previous two parts in this series. Also if you're not into bondage, this story probably isn’t going to be for you. And if you look up kinbaku or shibari, maybe use that incognito browser.

One week.

 

One whole week of going to that dark corner in the alley across from the church.

 

One whole damned week of being used by Arthur Morgan.

 

It could have been worse, you surmised. The first couple of nights were like before, and your rear was a little sore, but you weren’t bleeding or unable to walk; it was almost as if he cared. The three nights after that, he just used your mouth, and he was strangely gentle with your throat after the first night. Last night and the night before, he just had you on your knees, stroking him while you looked up at him, and although he forced you to say terribly depraved things, it was getting less and less invasive, and you were grateful for that. However, you also thought that maybe this was some psychological trick, and that he was going to do something even worse pretty soon.

 

You also hoped that he was getting bored with you and would soon stop showing up and leave you alone. But the way he looked at you last night wouldn't leave your mind; his stormy blue eyes gazing into yours had mesmerized you. And his last words to you echoing in your head haunted you this morning.

 

“My sweet pet.”

 

He had whispered those words in your ear before he kissed you tenderly on the forehead and left you in the alley alone again. You felt so damned confused. You should be sick of this. But your heart had sped up whenever he was tender with you. Were you that lonely that even your stalker's touch was becoming something you looked forward to?

 

After a particularly bad day at work, where the cook yelled at you to bus tables faster, your tips were swiped by one of the other waitresses who had a serious problem with you for no apparent reason, and a rowdy group of customers tripped you and made you spill your pile of dishes, you had about as much as you could take. Depressed and angry at the world and at your situation, you stormed past the spot in the alley and kept walking.

 

“I don’t care anymore,” you mumbled. “I just want to sleep and forget this day.”

 

You were so lost in your miserable thoughts that you didn’t notice when you walked right into a muscled arm that had put itself in your path.

 

“Watch it, I don’t have time…” The rest of your tirade died mid-sentence as you looked up and up into Arthur’s amused blue eyes.

 

“Don’t have time for what?”

 

You didn’t even pause. You turned and ran. Not today. You had enough of being walked all over and abused.

 

Sprinting across the road, you made your way through the alleys and side roads, trying to get away, but you could hear him hot on your heels.

 

“Gimme a break, dammit!” you yelled as you clambered up a wall and ran across some balconies. Arthur followed you from below, keeping his steely gaze on you, even as you zig-zagged across the cityscape.

 

You finally heard his pace slow, and felt like you had lost him to some extent. You started to find your way down in a quieter part of town. There were a few abandoned houses and an old church in disrepair. Looking behind you, you didn’t see him, but better to be safe than sorry. Sneaking around the back of the small church, you tried to sneak into the back offices, but that door was locked. Going around the side, you climbed into a window and looked around.

 

It was dark, with only the moonlight shining through the windows and the holes in the roof. It smelled like old wood and dust, but relatively untouched since it had been abandoned years ago. If you remembered correctly, this church just didn’t have enough donations for upkeep, and the clergy just abandoned it and moved elsewhere.

 

You looked around for any sign of hobos, thieves, or orphans living inside, but it was surprisingly empty. You tried to get into the back rooms from here, but the door was locked from the door this side too.

 

Curling up on a pew, you started to fall asleep to the sounds of crickets.

 

***

 

“There ya are, pet.”

 

You woke up to the feeling of someone sensually running their fingers through your hair. The smell of gunpowder and tobacco wafted around you, and you slowly turned your head, afraid of what you would see, but knowing you had to look anyway.

 

Arthur was casually sitting next to you. His other hand was resting on a thick coil of rope. You slowly sat up to look at him, and though he looked relaxed, you were aware of what he was capable of, and felt wary as hell.

 

“I was thinkin’ about lettin’ you be for a couple of nights, but since you ran, my blood got all hot.”

 

He suddenly pounced on you, your head smacking the pew as he pressed your body against the wood. He ground his hips into yours, making sure you felt how he hard he was as he stole your mouth, greedily kissing you.

 

“Gonna make sure you can't get away,” he rumbled as he took your clothes off. You started to struggle, but a feral growl made you stop moving. You let your body stay limp like a ragdoll as he got you naked in record time. Fear trickled down your spine as he manhandled you into an upright position and grabbed your wrists and started tying them together in front of you.

 

Then he started wrapping the rope around your chest and upper arms, making sure each coil didn't overlap. He inched closer to you, the sheer size of him overwhelming you as he lay you down and started tying your legs together. None of it hurt, none of it was so tight that you lost feeling. In fact, you were getting extra sensitive with every brush of rope against your bare skin. It didn't help that he was slowing down, carefully wrapping you up like a present.

 

He tied a final knot at your ankles and stood up. You were feeling a bit fuzzy, like there was a fog around your mind. It was a pleasant buzz, one that you wanted to stay wrapped up in.

 

Then Arthur hoisted you up over his shoulder.

 

“Wait, where are you taking me?” you exclaimed as you got shaken out of your reverie.

 

“Just over here,” he said as brushed off the altar with his other arm and lay you down on the cold stone.

 

A tremor of fear started in your belly. It felt wrong, being where you were in the state that you were in. You wriggled, but Arthur grabbed your throat and shook you. You stopped moving.

 

“Stay still, pet. Just for a bit. I wanna remember this.”

 

You looked over at him as he pulled a camera out of satchel and aimed it at you. You immediately looked away, hiding your face as you burned with shame. You heard him put the camera away, and chanced looking down at yourself.

 

You wondered if it was too dark, but the moonlight was hitting the holes in the roof at just the right angle, lighting up your body in a silver glow. You distantly thought that the way he had tied you up was actually rather beautiful. A pattern of coils and knots created a patchwork on your body that was strangely artistic. And it wasn't painful. It actually felt… safe.

 

If it wasn't you here, if this were a different situation with a different man, this might have been an erotic sight. As it was, you wanted out. At least, you thought you did, until he lovingly skimmed his fingers across your skin.

 

“You don't know how you look, do ya?”

 

You couldn't stand the way he was looking at you, with something dangerously close to love. Obsession, perhaps.

 

“Don't,” you mumbled. “Not today. I can't do this today.” Despite your best efforts, even you thought you sounded half-hearted about your protest.

 

Arthur just shook his head. “Can't leave you alone, pet.” He stepped closer, pulling your body closer to the edge of the altar. Reaching out, he massaged your scalp, and you unconsciously leaned into his touch. “Just enjoy this.”

 

He bent you into an L shape, with your ass hanging slightly off the side. Massaging your thighs, he hummed appreciatively. You sighed as you resigned yourself to his use. You had tried to run, but once again, it had just ended up with you being a sacrifice to this demon named Arthur. And this time you were all trussed up, truly helpless.

 

“Stop fighting,” he said softly as he caressed your cheek with the back of his knuckles. “You’ll feel better for it.”

 

You closed your eyes at his tender touch. If only he were someone else. Maybe if he had started this like a normal human being, it wouldn’t have been like a mad chase through your psyche, fear and shame entwined with a filthy pleasure that you didn’t want to admit. You unconsciously curled into yourself.

 

The touches started soft, feathery light, sensitizing your skin and leaving you writhing in your bonds. His hands touched you everywhere and nowhere near where you needed, as your body reacted accordingly. He avoided touching your lower region directly, just caressed the skin where your thighs met your hip, your inner thighs from behind, and then he started rubbing your ass, a sensual massage that loosened your muscles and relaxed you.

 

Your mind grew fuzzy once more as he murmured praises in your ear.

 

“Such a good pet, leaning into my touch. Moan for me, sweetness.”

 

You moaned softly. He rewarded you with soft kisses to your ear.

 

Since when did you consider that a reward?

 

And what was with tonight? This was a different Arthur than you had known this past week. He had always been so rough with you, so demanding of your body. You had seen glimpses of this tenderness, but it had been fleeting. Tonight was so different. Your shitty day today must have been abundantly apparent in your actions, or he had been watching you. The latter idea made you shiver. It threw you for a loop, made his treatment seem like he had known you needed something softer tonight.

 

You heard the sounds of the jar. Bracing yourself for that cold feeling, you were surprised when it was warm, like he had worked it in between his fingers to warm it up. Just for you.

 

As he stretched your rear opening, your eyes slid halfway shut as your defenses shut down. He wouldn't hurt you; you weren't resisting, after all. You could… trust him.

 

He worked you loose, his other hand sliding around to stroke you in all the right ways, for he knew his way around your body now. You moaned and your hips bucked as he applied more pressure on both sides of you.

 

Then he stepped away for a moment, and you heard him loosening his jeans. You felt the tip of his cock at your entrance and he grabbed your hip with one hand as he pushed himself inside of you. Despite your best efforts, you let out a breathy whimper as he went all the way in, his balls slapping against you.

 

“You feel so good, sweetness. Tell me, do you crave this feelin’ yet?” He started to fuck your ass, slowly at first, then speeding up as he grabbed your hair and pulled so he could see your face while he took you.

 

“No,” you said, even as you gasped when he angled his thrusts in just the right way to make your eyes roll back with pleasure.

 

“Don't lie,” he growled. “I can feel how much your body enjoys this.” To prove his point, he stroked you intimately, his fingers working their magic on you as you bucked your hips again, careening towards the edge, your body sweating, your breaths short and labored.

 

And then he suddenly stopped. He bent over you, stared you in the eyes, his hand gripping your hair tighter.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Never.”

 

There was a fire in his eyes now, and he slapped your ass. Hard.

 

“Say it.”

 

“No,” you said, although you felt your resolve weakening under his gaze.

 

He grabbed your hip and dragged your bottom half off the altar and rolled you until you were on your stomach, feeling the cold stone against your skin. Pulling your hair so your back arched, he rammed into you in quick, strong bursts, making sure you felt how big and hard he was inside of you.

 

“Say, you, want, this,” he commanded, punctuating each word with a thrust.

 

“Don't want to,” you managed to say in between his shoves.

 

Arthur just laughed. “You're lucky I'm a forgivin’ man.” He let go of your hair and grabbed your neck, his fingers wrapped around your throat, forcing you to look up. He towered over you, looking straight down into your eyes. “Now, what were you sayin’?”

 

With your back arched, oxygen slowly being deprived from you, and his hips taking your ass in a slow, measured pace that kept your body fully aware of him, you felt like you were losing your mind. You didn't want it to feel as good as it did.

 

Then he leaned down and kissed your forehead tenderly, then nuzzled your ear with his lips. He whispered, “tell me what you're really thinking, sweetness.”

 

That soft touch with his low voice finally broke you.

 

“Feels…good…” you panted feebly. “Please…”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please let me come,” you begged, feeling pathetic.

 

You could feel his smile against your temple as he reached down and stroked you, giving you exactly what you needed. Moaning and writhing under him, he kept slowly pumping into you as he drove you towards the edge.

 

“So good, pet, so beautiful. Come apart for me,” he rumbled into your ear. And he sped up his movements, applying more pressure with his hand on you.

 

You flew apart, gasping his name into the darkness as you felt wave after wave of pleasure crash into you. Even as your climax faded, his fingers still played with you as you panted heavily, trying to catch your breath.

 

Then he leaned over and held you down as he fucked your ass hard and fast, chasing his own release.

 

“You gonna be a good pet for me?”

 

“Yes sir,” you said automatically, without thinking.

 

He practically purred at your response. “I like hearing that,” he said before he crushed your body with his and ravished you. You felt him tensing up and then biting down on your neck as he came inside of you, each thrust followed by a satisfied growl. When he finally finished, he released your neck and took a deep breath.

 

Pulling away from you, Arthur rubbed his hand soothingly on your neck and down your back. He gently untied you and put your clothes back on before putting himself away.

 

You were only half-conscious through all of this; you had come so hard that all you wanted to do was sleep. You felt relaxed, like you were floating on air. So it was only after Arthur had princess-carried you out of the church, put you onto his horse, and taken you back to your home where he had lain you down in your bed, kissed your forehead and tucked you in before he left, that you realized something.

 

Arthur knew where you lived. You had been so damn careful going home every night, but you must have slipped at some point. And you sure as hell didn't tell him anything tonight.

  
_Well, shit_.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally borrowed the location idea from a romance novel about a woman hooking up with a priest. And yeah, I know old timey cameras don't work well at night (hell, a lot of modern cameras don't), but let me have this one anachronism, please! And I’m not sure if subspace is a real thing, but going by all the erotica I’ve read, it sounds like a nice place to be.  
> Also my PSA: Yeah, I know this is a non-con story, totally a kink of mine and many of you, but in real life for me, consent is mandatory. So stay safe & demand consent, folks.


End file.
